Mobile printers are used in a variety of applications and environments. In some cases, mobile printers may be subjected to unexpected impacts and drops while in operation or transit which may result in excessive movement of printer components and result in components disassembling, misaligning, or breaking Such excessive movements may cause damage to components resulting in printer failure and necessitating replacement of the components, possibly at considerable expense and significant downtime for the printer.
A number of deficiencies and problems associated with mobile printers are identified herein. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, exemplary solutions to many of these identified problems are embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.